Promise
by CheliBear
Summary: Alfred and his twin brother Matthew are forced to move with their parents from upscale Manhattan to the dull Nebraskan countryside. But after the first few days, Nebraska proves to be anything but boring. Supernatural/Human!AU
1. A Brand New Day

**Mein Gott! This is my first fanfic. (With chapters too, golly! ) I really hope I don't disappoint and that many of you will enjoy the work I put into this. I've been so inspired by so many wonderful authors here. Laughter, tears, anger. Stories that I'll keep with me forever. The Hetalia fandom, so much love. 3 Anyway~ RusAme! Why? It's my OTP DAMNIT. They're just HNNNG. *drool* I decided that my first fanfic should just be a Human AU. I don't want to write about my darlings as nations just yet, it's a bit more complicated. Now, without further ado I present you with the first chapter of 'Promises.' *Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. 3**

The day was calm and quiet, two things Alfred did not enjoy. He missed the hustle and bustle of his beloved Manhattan. The Nebraskan countryside had nothing to offer him but uneventful days and the odor of nearby farms. Today he was going to start his first day at 'New Forest High' and as Alfred gazed wearily into the mirror he could tell that today was going to be dreadful.

"Alfred honey, get downstairs, your breakfast will get cold!"

Alfred replied dully, "I'll be right there mom!"

Grabbing the rest of his things he took one last look into the mirror. This wasn't like him. The blonde was usually hyperactive and outgoing. Positive in the darkest of situations. The move had affected him. Saying goodbye to his friends, especially Kiku, had hurt too much. Sure, thanks to modern technology he could text them. Skype was always an option too but it wasn't the same. Alfred blamed it on his father's job, and how they unjustly let him go. But what could he do? Uncle Sam had been nice enough to open up his home to them. It was selfish of Alfred to be upset, but how could his parents expect him to just act as if nothing happened. Alfred had wished they'd put it that way, however his parents almost always compared him to his twin brother.

'You should be more like Matthew, Alfred. Would it kill you to be considerate? An F again? Why don't you ask your brother for help, he's always so eager to help. Nice and smart. You should be more like your brother.'

Alfred didn't resent his twin, far from it. In a way his parents were right. Even so, Alfred was his own person and he had a choice do do what he wanted with his life. Control, he yearned for control which is why this situation had him uncertain. Slowly but steadily he left his room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." Alfred forced himself to look into his mothers eyes with a smile.  
"Good morning, where's dad?"  
"He's running a couple of errands with your Uncle Sam."  
Alfred raised a brow, "And you let him?"  
"Be nice, that is your uncle."  
"Where's Mattie?"  
"Your brother was up early as usual, he's probably out back."  
"Well he better come in before I'm done eating, or I'm leaving his ass."  
"Alfred!", his mother huffed.  
"Sorry...uh what's for breakfast?"  
"Your favorite! 'The Hearty Hiker.''

Alfred could only gaze at the three plates placed in front of him. It wasn't the size of the meal that alarmed him it was that his appetite was gone.

"Is everything alright pumpkin..?"

Alfred took a moment,  
"Yea, mom why wouldn't everything be alright?"  
"Alfred F. Jones," Alfred didn't even have to look at her to know her hands were placed firmly on her hips, eyes narrowed slightly "It's been a full minute and you haven't touched your food."

"I uh...guess I'm just not hungry."

Alfred almost punched himself. He knew his mother wouldn't take that well.

"I think I need to sit down..."

Rubbing her hands onto her apron she left the room in a hurry.  
Alfred sighed, whether he liked it or not he was going to have to scarf down his meal with another sickening smile. Five miserable minutes later and he was out the door. Keys in hand Alfred could only wish his car wouldn't cooperate. In, a flick of the wrist, and his engine roared to life. Make an excuse Al, come on. He had nothing. Peering into the rearview mirror Alfred could see his brother making his way to the car. A small tap on the passenger side window.

"Alfred could you unlock the door?"  
Doing as he was told, he smiled at his brother, who settled himself in backpack on his lap.  
"Ready to start your first day?"  
"Not really."  
Alfred began to pull out of the driveway, cautious not to hit anything on the way out. Matthew kept his eyes on his brother.  
"Al, this is you we're talking about. The social, happy-go-lucky twin remember?"  
"Matt please, I really don't WANT or NEED a repeat of last night's lecture. You guys can't possibly want me to adjust to all this change in the blink of an eye."  
"Al...," a pause, "I get that this is your senior year and all but you've always been the morale of this family. We can't have you down in the dumps."

A sigh, "It's hard Mattie, it's really hard."  
"You'll see bro, everything will be alright."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
Matthew gave his brother a soft smile.  
"Because you're the hero."  
Alfred couldn't help but chuckle, returning a sincere smile to his brother.  
"You see? That's the smile that could cure cancer right there."  
"Shut up Mattie."  
"You do know where you're going right?"  
Alfred pouted, "I take offense to that, I might be a space case sometimes but I'm not a moron."  
"Maybe so but you could learn to read the atmosphere a bit more."  
"Shut it."  
"Love you too Al."  
The uncertain feeling slowly began to diminish as the boys got closer to their destination. Alfred was thankful for the easy conversations he partook with his brother. Even though he was still a bit anxious he knew he had to be strong. It wasn't like he was at war, it was just high school. A high school with strangers who would judge his every move, possibly talk behind his back, and make his last year of high school a living hell. Perfect. The feeling came back tenfold, but Alfred refused to let his brother know, he didn't want to make his brother just as anxious. Breath Al, come on. New Forest High slowly came into view. Shit shit shit.

"Al...Al...ALFRED HELLO!"  
"Huh?! What?!" When had he spaced out?  
"Your hands keep shaking on the wheel...and you kinda accelerated."  
"Holy shit. Sorry dude, really I-"  
"Just relax. Deep breaths. You're starting to freak me out."  
Slowly inhaling, Alfred tried to compose himself.  
"The last time you were this anxious was when we were in line for The Avengers premiere."  
Laughing at that, Alfred relaxed a bit in his seat.  
"Sorry..."  
The brothers had finally arrived to their new school. Matthew clutched at his backpack.  
"Ok...now I'm terrified. Oh god, it just hit me."  
"Now it's your turn to relax Matt. We're in this together."  
Getting out of the car the brothers walked as close to each other as possible. Vulnerable to the hungry eyes that we're taking notice of their unfamiliar faces. Alfred could hear the whispers. Matthew remained with his head down until they got into the building. It was going to be a VERY long day.

***

"Did you hear? There's a new kid around!"  
"I know, it's all I hear, apparently he's from Manhattan. I bet he's hot."  
"The kid also has a brother who I've heard is on the good looking side too."  
"City boys, yum."  
Giggles resounded throughout Ivan's ears. How annoying. Did they have to be so loud right next to him? He processed the information he had no choice but to overhear. A new student? Ivan could see how that was a significant event, considering the small town they lived in. He wondered about these new students. What did they look like? Why did they transfer here? Were they friendly? The word stinging his heart a bit. Ivan had moved from Moscow with his sisters Katyusha and Natalia after their parents passing. He had tried to make friends, yet his best efforts were to no avail. Ivan was considered strange, his demeanor, appearance, accent repelling all those around him. Haunting memories from junior high coming back to chill him. He remembered often being called a "Comie" and being taken as a weakling. One day, Ivan had endured enough and when he came through he was shocked to see his oppressors a bloody mess at his feet. His family was forced to move away from Waterbrook, to reside here in New Haven. Yet, the rumors had followed and Ivan was cursed to remain alone. Now, everyone was afraid of him and kept a distance at all times, fearing he'd once again snap. He was sure that the new students would hear about the incident and the rumors surrounding him. They would be afraid like everyone else. Loneliness and hardship was all he knew.

"Marie, holy shit. Is that them?!"  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck. How's my hair?"  
Ivan closed the door to his locker firmly, making sure to face the other way. He had everything he needed for his classes. He wasn't going to let that small spark of hope fool him again. Just walk away. Don't you dare look back. There was no way he'd let himself be torn down. Katyusha's voice resounding throughout his mind.  
"Без труда́ не вы́тащишь и ры́бку из пруда́."  
"тишина," Ivan mumbled under his breath. It was time he got out of his mind for a bit. Physics was the first class of the day and Ivan always enjoyed getting to class early. A simple habit.

Locker number 17-76. Alfred had to remember that, he had a pretty good memory when he put it to use.  
"What's your locker number Mattie?"  
"Uh, 18-67."  
"That can't be too far. Want to just use mine for today?"  
"Thanks but I think it's better if I just find mine. Like you said, it can't be far."  
"Okay then, go scavenge. I'll wait for you here."  
"You sure?"  
"Yea, just don't take your sweetass time. We need to report back to the office."  
"I was there with you in the room smart one."  
Exchanging glances the brothers laughed.  
"I'll be right back in a jiff."  
Alfred took this time to look at his schedule. First class of the day was Physics. The school itself wasn't all that bad from the looks of it. Clean halls, nice rooms, basic. Regardless, he couldn't contain his homesickness. He'd be huddled around his best friends, spazzing out to no end. Everyone kept ogling him which was flattering but it left Alfred uncomfortable. He liked attention, yet these foreign eyes left him restless. Where the hell was Mattie? Out of the corner of his eye Alfred could see two girls making their way towards him. Matthew get over here quick!  
"Alright bro I'm all good."  
"AHH!"  
Eyes gazed at him curiously.  
"Al, it's just me."  
Matthew placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Just got lost in thought."  
"Don't hurt yourself."  
"Shut it Mattie."  
A student guide was waiting for them in the office, a simple precaution to make sure their day went just a bit smoother.  
"What's your first class Al?"  
"Physics, yours?"  
"Pre-Calc."  
"Shouldn't you be taking Trig?"  
"I doubled up freshman year remember?"  
"Smart ass."  
Matthew rolled his eyes.  
"That's hardly an insult."  
Alfred placed his hand on the door handle, "Alright, Hell officially begins now."  
"Stop being overdramatic."  
"Hello, boys your guide is waiting for you in the next room," a cheery secretary piped up from behind the counter.  
"Thanks." Matthew replied.  
The boys walked over to the next room, both freezing instantly in place.  
Alfred couldn't believe it, Matthew was just as dazed.  
The guide looking at them with equally astounded eyes, a hint of amusement.  
"A-Alfred, Matthew..?"  
"A-Arthur?" Alfred managed to murmur.  
Matthew smiled, "This is insane."  
All three joined in an embrace, joyous.  
Alfred in what seemed like forever, smiled brightly.  
"Dude! I thought you moved back to London?! What're you doing here?"  
Arthur smiled,  
"Let's leave that conversation for later. I have to get you both to class. Let me take a look at both of your schedules."  
Arthur was a childhood friend of both Alfred and Matthew. The memories they shared abundant and happy, until the day Arthur had given them the news that he had to move away. Now they were all here in Nebraska. What were the odds of that? Alfred was starting to gain his optimism back. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all.  
"Okay this won't be difficult at all. Follow me."  
Content the three of them briskly left the office.  
"Artie I can't, this is just-" Alfred drifted off.  
"Matthew what happened to him, we used to have to tell him to shut up, not to speak."  
"At least he's smiling again."  
"What brings you two here anyway?"  
Alfred snapped back into reality, "Oh no! You first!"  
Matthew replied, "We're staying here in Nebraska with our Uncle Sam."  
Arthur laughed,  
"You mean THE Uncle Sam? The one you and Alfred had constant stories about?"  
Alfred grinned, "THE one and only!"  
"There is still no way I believe that he caught a bee by the wing using his own teeth."  
"Suit yourself but Matt and I were there."  
"Higher than kites on sugar."  
It felt so good to reconnect with an old friend Alfred could not stop smiling. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this day.  
"Okay Alfred your classroom is down this hall, the last one on the left. I have to take Matthew to his classroom before the bell rings. The two of you will meet me right at this intersection. Remember this glass showcase." Arthur gestured to a wall filled with various awards.  
Alfred nodded, "Alright thanks Artie, stay fresh! Matt be careful."  
"Same goes for you, see you later."  
And with that Matthew and Arthur walked off.  
With confident strides Alfred made his way to his first class, he wouldn't let anything dampen his mood.

***

"Ah you must be the new student, welcome to New Forest High. I'm Mr. Wang Alfred correct?"  
"Yes sir," a cheerful voice rang throughout the room.  
Ivan peered up from his book, eyes transfixed. '**красивый**.' Ivan quickly looked back down towards the page he was reading. He didn't want to risk making eye contact with this person. This person he did not deserve to look at. Instantly he was reminded of a sunflower. Golden locks, light sunkissed skin. A voice that reminded him of the summer breeze.  
"Alright, let me assign you a book," A pause, "There you are. Your seat is next to Ivan. Ivan raise your hand."  
Instantly Ivan tensed, why did he have to be tortured like this.  
He already thinks you're revolting. What rumor could he have heard already. Alone. **Alone.**

Gingerly Ivan raised his hand. The one called Alfred took his seat and smiled at him, revealing rows of perfect teeth. Blue eyes like sapphires, directed towards him. A sunflower under a blue sky. Ivan could feel his heartbeat, he had almost forgotten he had the organ.  
"Nice to meet you Ivan, I'm Alfred. But you must know that. Wait. Not that way. I'm not trying to sound like a snob or anything. You know what I mean. You probably heard me talk to . It's really only us in this room. I'm rambling aren't I?"  
A chuckle, "Sorry, nervous." Ivan could feel the goosebumps forming on his skin. The bell rung, the other students began to fill their way in.  
"Quiet down everyone take out your homework from last night," Mr. Wang said from his desk more than ready to start his lesson.  
Ivan glanced at Alfred once more, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt in years. Happiness.****

Translations:  
"Без труда́ не вы́тащишь и ры́бку из пруда́: Russian Proverb. Without effort you can't pull a fish out of a pond. English equivalent to No pain no gain.  
тишина: Silence  
красивый: Beautiful

Author's Notes:  
The Hearty Hiker is the name of a breakfast creation I made up for that scene. It consists of: Two eggs sunny side up, Four slices of bacon, Three pancakes, Two pieces of toast, and I side of Homefries. GO ALFRED. xD  
Uncle Sam, I know. I just had to. Made sense to me. He's my favorite so far.  
My Mattie will not be Mr. Quiet guy. I'm modeling Alfred and him after my sister and I. We're practically twins. I even call her Mattie and she calls me Alfie. PROUD HETALIANS BABEY.

There you go folks! The first chapter of 'Promises' I really hope you all enjoyed it!  
Please forgive any grammatical errors or inaccuracies. 


	2. Comrade

**People are actually reading this fanfic. OH MY. And to think that I was about to trash it. Thank you Niji-chi. Your kind words have spared the life of this fic. Originally I wanted this to only be about 5 chapters long but now with rethinking about this plot the maximum will be 10. With that said, enjoy! *Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"I'm sure many of you have already heard about our new student. His name is Alfred Jones. Please make sure he feels welcome," Mr. Wang smiled.  
"Nice to meet you all!" Alfred turned from his desk, greeting the class with a contented smile.  
Ivan could hear the muffled squeals of a couple girls in the back, then came the whispers.  
_  
"I feel terrible for him."_  
_"I know, how could Wang sit him next to that __**freak**__?"_

Ivan began biting the inside of his cheek. It was only a matter of time. Huddling his face close to his scarf, Ivan withdrew a small breath. **_You're pathetic._**  
"Now that that's settled everyone pass up your homework to the front." Mr. Wang looked around the classroom an expectant expression on his face.  
The papers made their way up to him, a frown began to form on his thin lips.  
"Out of a class of twenty four students only eight did their homework?!"  
The class was silent. Ivan stared indifferently out the window, Mr. Wang wasn't referring to him.  
"Everyone take out your books and turn to page 152. It looks like we will be taking some lengthy notes." turning his attention to the whiteboard, he began writing section outlines to the rest of the class. The class showing their displeasure started complaining.  
"You brought this on yourselves! It seems I wasn't thorough enough with yesterday's lesson if only eight students turned in their homework! The eight of you who did complete your homework can turn to page 160 and complete the chapter review assignment." Mr Wang's voice was firm.  
The sound of shuffling papers. Dark gray clouds. It looked like today was going to rain. Beautiful celestial droplets. The soft hush against the pavement. The rain reminded him of his mothers voice. Sweet and comforting, yet full of power and strength. **_Dead._**

"Ivan?"  
Snapping out of his trance Ivan looked up to see Mr. Wang in front of his desk.  
"Could you please partner up with Alfred and get him caught up on what we're learning? You do exceptionally well in this class and I'm sure he'd grasp things a lot easier with a peer helping him."  
Silence. Ivan opened his mouth to answer but found he couldn't speak. Had he forgotten how to formulate words? Ivan gave a stiff nod.  
"Alright Alfred, put your desks together and try to work quietly alright? If you still don't understand anything then let me know."  
"You got it Mr. Wang!"  
Alfred moved his desk enthusiastically, Ivan was still. **_Enjoy it while it lasts. He'll see who you really are. The scum of the Earth._**  
"I'm letting you know this now..."  
Ivan looked at the golden blonde, mesmerized by those sapphire orbs.  
"I'm a really slow learner so be patient with me," an apologetic smile, light blush dusted across that perfect complexion.  
"**захватывающий**..." Ivan quickly placed a hand over his own mouth. Now you've done it.  
Alfred gave Ivan a puzzled look,  
"Zakhav-what?"  
Ivan's heart drummed violently in his chest. _Here comes the rejection. Comie._  
"What was that?" Alfred's expression wasn't disgusted... but amused.  
"R-russian...", english suddenly becoming much more harder to pronounce. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to someone in English.  
"Russian!? So you're like from Russia?"  
"Moscow." Ivan tried to keep his voice still and confident.  
"That is so freakin-"**_ Weird. Scary. Unnatural._**  
"Cool!"  
Ivan's eyes widened a bit. Cool? **Warmth.** He was feeling warmth.  
"My Uncle Sam was stationed in Russia once, he said the cold was unbearable but he still enjoyed it. Nice food. Nice people. I've always wanted to go. He's told my brother and I so many stories of the place." Alfred was almost in a dreamlike state, eyes full of life.  
_'Ложкой снег, мешая, Ночь идет большая, Что же ты, глупышка, не спишь?'_  
Rain. It was raining. Ivan smiled to himself. _'мама...'_

***  
Alfred's headache only increased as the bell signaling the end of 1st period rang. There was a lot he had to catch up on, but at least he had made a new friend.  
"Will you be okay with those notes I gave you?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Ivan-"  
Before Alfred could say anything else Ivan was out the door. Alfred ran a hand through his hair as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. That was weird. Ivan really wasn't one to talk much. Making his way to the showcase from earlier Alfred could see Matthew waiting patiently against the wall.  
"Matt!"  
Matthew's eyes flew to Alfred smiling, "Hey Al!"  
"How'd your first class go?"  
"Pretty good. My Pre-Calc teacher, Mr.Väinämöinen is really nice."  
"Sounds good, I have no complaints about my Physics teacher but he seems pretty tough."  
"Al, did you get scolded at already?"  
"What? No. Have a little faith in me Matt, sheesh."  
Matthew just chuckled.  
"Oh but I did make a new friend. He's pretty chill."  
"Still as sociable as ever." Arthur appeared, ready to take the boys to their next class.  
Matthew was happy for his brother silently wishing he had the same socialite charm.  
Arthur began guiding them to their next destination.  
"What's the blokes name?"  
The halls could sure become cramped. "Ivan. Ivan Braginski."  
Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.  
"You stay away from him understand?!" Arthur's voice was sharp and serious.  
Alfred looked to Matthew then back at Arthur, "Woah dude chill."  
Inquisitive eyes now on the three of them.  
"You will stay away from that barmy son-of-a-bitch!"  
Alfred could feel his face becoming hot. "What the hell Arthur? Could you calm the fuck down?!"  
Matthew was just as confused as Alfred on Arthur's sudden change of disposition.  
Arthur ignored Alfred's question continuing to walk on as if nothing happened.  
"Matthew your Government and Economics class is right up ahead. Alfred, Algebra II is to your left. I entrust you both to find your way from here, I've got to go to English if you'll excuse me."  
"Wait, Artie! Where are we supposed to me-" Arthur was gone.  
"He did not just give you the cold shoulder, what the fuck is up his ass? Obviously he's still a damn douche. He's going to get a piece of my mind!"  
Matthew sighed, "I'll see you after class bro."

***  
_Arthur sat in English fuming. So Ivan thought he was going to fool Alfred did he? Oh no, he was in for a surprise. Arthur was prepared this time. Not again. He wouldn't let Alfred die again._

* * *

**Translations:  
захватывающий- breathtaking  
'Ложкой снег, мешая, Ночь идет большая, Что же ты, глупышка, не спишь?'- Lullaby Bear lyrics. It's such a lovely lullaby. Here's the link:  
/watch?v=-978MokOGJQ&list=FLv60BtutpHY9w_e-l3ZX1iw&index=3**

**Dun. Dun. Dun. I hope I haven't thrown you all off the ship here. xD**  
**I'm sorry it's so freakin' short but I just wanted to see how you all respond to this part. The next chapter will be much longer and you'll finally be able to meet Uncle Sam. Thanks for the positive feedback. XOXO. I will also be starting up other fanfics. So be on the lookout for those! Peace and Love.**


	3. Cracks In A Mirror

_**Thank you all so much for the positive feedback! You all are too nice. ( ;U; ) I'm going to start another fic, some variety you know? But don't worry I won't forget about this one. Now on with the show!**_

* * *

By the time lunch came around, Alfred, was furious. Arthur had been ignoring him throughout the day, still escorting them to class but with little to no words. Words directed towards Matthew because apparently Alfred had vanished of the face of the Earth. _'Jerk_', Alfred thought to himself. Now he was here with his brother at lunch apathetically munching on his burger.

"Al you alright?"  
Alfred let his burger fall to his tray, "Are you really asking me that Matt?"  
"S-sorry. What do you think is wrong with Arthur?"  
"The hell would I know! I wish he'd explain instead of fucking ignoring me!"  
"Well, we do know it has to do with your new friend."  
Alfred shook his head, "You see I get that, but just what? Ivan's a really cool guy."  
"Well Al, Arthur has been here a lot longer. Maybe Ivan isn't such a nice guy."  
"Batman has a bad rep as a thug, but he isn't bad is he?"  
Matthew sighed, "We're talking about real people here."  
Alfred rolled his eyes, "You're just mad cause' my example's legit."  
Matthew took a moment to eat the rest of his sandwich,

"Uh-huh, can you even define legit?"  
"Doi," Alfred stuck out his tongue.  
" So, define it."  
"What?"  
"Define it."  
"Uh...?"  
"What's the definition of legit Cap'n?"  
Silence.  
"Okay! So I'm not a damn walking dictionary! Big deal. But I'm a hundred percent sure I used it in the right context so ha!"  
"Define context."  
"Matt, don't make me strangle you."

Finishing his burger Alfred got up to get rid of his tray, Matthew quickly followed. They still had a good ten minutes till the bell rung.  
"You know, I wanted to check out the library here. Feel like going on a trip?"  
"Depends, do they have comic books?"  
"Maybe, libraries usually do. But you wouldn't kn-"  
"I'm in."  
It took a while, but the brothers were finally able to scope out the library.

"Didn't expect it to be this nice in here," Alfred's eyes began to wander from the nicely decorated walls to the shelves of books. Everything seemed way too perfect and untouched. Matthew was content but there was a small hint of sadness beneath his eyes.

"I guess it's alright...nothing like the library back home."

"Aww come on Matt, can't be that bad."

Matthew nodded, "You're right bro, come on we're wasting time."

Alfred strode in proudly noticing a fresh cup of coffee, steam greeting the open air.  
"That's weird, shouldn't someone be at the front desk?" Alfred looked curiously at his brother.  
"There probably on their lunch break," Matthew replied, eyes hungrily searching the shelves for an interesting book.  
"Alright you square. I'll be searching for the cool stuff."  
Matthew only responded with a small grumble. Alfred knew better than to bother him when he was in the zone. The only problem was, he didn't know where to begin searching. 'Let's start with the back.' He took a moment to examine the labels conveniently hung above the shelves. _Fiction. Nonfiction. Mystery._ Alfred furrowed his brow, _Graphic Novels._ Just what in the hell was a Graphic Novel? His beloved comic books were nowhere in sight. _'Nevada does not know good literature.'_ What else was there to do but to go rejoin his brother? Taking a look at the clock he confirmed his thought. They only had 5 minutes left till the end of the period. Knowing Matthew, he was probably ready to check out 10 books by now.  
"Alfredka?"  
Alfred turned and smiled.  
"Hey big guy. I was wondering what happened to ya' after first period."  
"I had a test. Big test."  
"Someone must be serious about their academics."  
"Da."  
"I'm guessing that means yes."  
Ivan nodded, "What brings you to the library?"  
"Matthew wanted to check it out before lunch ended."  
"Ah I see."  
"Why are you here?"  
Silence. Alfred shifted awkwardly from one foot to another.  
"Ivan?"  
"Lunch." The response came out rough, almost as if forced. Ivan's expression softened.  
"I just come here for lunch is all. Good atmosphere." A smile crept on Ivan's face, Alfred felt a shiver dance up his spine. Why did he suddenly feel so unnerved? The smile on the outside may have seemed sincere, but there was an underlying tone. Something...dark. Ivan's gaze drifted off to the many windows. Was Alfred supposed to say something? Was he supposed to walk away?  
"Hey Iv. Can I ask you something?"  
Ivan's, gazed refocused on him not a hint of legible emotion. "Da. What is it?"  
"We'll you see..." Alfred hesitated. "I don't really know how to put this.."  
"You want nothing to do with me, is that it?"  
"What no.."  
"It's alright Alfred. You wouldn't be the first or the last to do so."  
"Iv-"  
"You don't have to explain yourself. I know how this goes. Let me be out of your way."  
"Ivan! For Christ's sake what are you going on about?!"  
"Alone. That's how it's always been." Ivan's eyes were hard.  
Alfred's voice tender, "You don't have any friends?"  
Ivan shook his head, wearing a wistful expression.  
"I never have."  
His heart suddenly became heavier. Alfred couldn't imagine life without having friends. He had always been surrounded by others. Cherished and included.

"Well that's about to change."  
Ivan's eyes widened, in surprise or joy he couldn't tell, but what he did know code of a Hero.  
"Ivan I'd be honored to be your friend."  
Placing a hand on the others shoulder, Alfred candidly smiled. A smile which only lasted a brief second before he passed out cold onto the floor.

Arthur was more than confused when his history teacher,Mr. Karpusi, told him he was needed in the nurse's office. There were only three minutes left before the bell rang, why couldn't it wait? He was thankful he had shown the boys where their next classes were before he dropped them off in the Cafe. Still, Arthur knew better than to delay. The halls were ready to burst with life and he hated how cramped they could be. It wasn't the amount of people, but the build of the school. With the nurse's office in sight Arthur sped up the last few steps. Opening the door, he could see at her desk, her eyes meeting his. "Arthur, it's good you're here," her tone worried, "Follow me." Standing up from her desk she gestured for him to enter the next room. Arthur's heart almost fell to his feet when he saw an unconscious Alfred spread upon a nurse's cot and a teary eyed Matthew waiting for his brother to stir.  
"What happened?!" Arthur couldn't contain his usual cool. Was he already too late?  
"I-I was checking out s-some books and when I went to find Alfred h-h-he was passed out on the floor!" Matthew choked back a sob.  
Ms. Hedervary gave Matthew a reassuring pat on the back. "My dear, it was probably nerves. First days can be quite stressful. I've contacted your mother and she's on her way. I'm sure with some rest he'll be up in no time. "  
"O-okay, thank you."  
Arthur was cold. Was it just nerves? Was everything calm? Just a false alarm?  
left the room, knowing the two would want some space.  
"Matthew, I think it's best if you get to class. I'll keep watch over Alfred until arrives."  
"W-what? No! I have to be here when he wakes up."  
" said it herself. It's nothing serious."  
The bell signaling the end of a period and patiently waiting to cue the start of another.  
"B-but Arthur."  
_'He isn't going to make this easy,'_ Arthur thought to himself, _'I need Alfred alone.'_  
"Matthew, could you do me a favor?"  
"Arthur no, I'm not leaving!"  
"Look into my eyes."  
"What are you even-" Matthew's sentence fell short. His eyes fixated on Arthur's glowing emeralds. _'You will go to your next class with peace of mind. Alfred has awakened and has reassured you of his well being. You have no desire to go with him but to finish your school day. You will now take the car keys in Alfred's pocket and when school is over you will drive home happily.'_ Snapping his fingers he smiled to himself as Matthew did as he was told.  
_'Sorry lad. I can't have you here.'_  
Waiting a few moments Arthur focused back on Alfred, moving to his side in an instant.  
_'Please, Gods let him be fine.'_ Arthur silently pleaded, his pulse quickening as Alfred's eyes fluttered open. The familiar blue intensified. No, it couldn't be. This was wrong.  
"Arturus?" the voice was that of one who emerged from a deep sleep.  
Panic racing through the Brit's veins. This wasn't supposed to be happening.  
"Brother, it is you!" Arms crushingly surrounding him into a hug.  
"E-Emperor Caeruleus."  
The honey blonde frowned, "Such formalities are not necessary Arturus. We are not in the presence of nobles or of the court." Curious eyes beginning to scanning the room. "Just what are you wearing?" Confusion. "What am I-? Just what is going on? Where are we? Where is Mattheus?!" Arthur placed a hand on the alert being before him.  
"Caeruleus. Forgive me," his voice cracking.  
"Arturus...?"  
**"Potentia Pessuli."**  
Celestial blue eyes returning to their normal sapphire shade.  
"Agh... my head. Arthur? Why are you crying?!"  
"You scared me you dolt!"  
It was Arthur who quickly embraced the blonde.

_'Soon you'll be safe Caeruleus. I promise. We will return home.'_

"Ow! Ow! Mom, I'm fine!" Alfred gently swatted away the hands of his doting mother.  
"Are you sure sweetheart? You fainted for Christ's sake! Do you know how worried I was? I knew something was up with you since you didn't even want breakfast this morning!"  
"Well I'm fine now, alright?"  
"And what about poor Matthew? All by himself?"  
"He's not a baby Mom."  
Mrs. Jones smacked her son on the back of the head.  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
"Sassin' me."  
"But- ugh nevermind."  
Mrs. Jones smiled victoriously, starting her car and heading home.  
"Since you're coming home early. You can help your Uncle Sam in the back."  
"You mean in the woods?"  
"I thought you liked the outdoors?"  
"I do! But these are Uncle Sam's woods!"  
"Alfred. What does that have to do with anything?"  
"The Chupacabra! The Hook! The Candy Man!" Alfred buried his face into his hands. "Bloody Mary..." He made sure he spoke the last one quietly. That way he'd be safe.  
"Urban legends. You can't be serious. George is going to hear it when I get home. That brother of his has scarred you for life. I don't even want to know how affected Matthew is, if you're already this bad."  
"Do I still have to help him?"  
"Yes."  
"COME ON!"  
"What? I'm not helping him that's for sure."  
"What about Dad? Wasn't he with him this morning?"  
"Your father is applying for jobs in town."  
Alfred slouched in his seat, "Crud."  
"Whatever it is, I'm sure it isn't that bad. It's the least you could do. It's thanks to him that we aren't on the street right now."  
"Fine."  
"Ah I just remembered. Your glasses as well as your brother's have arrived."  
"Sweet! Now, I can finally get rid of these itchy contacts."  
"I'm sure Matthew will be just as content."  
Alfred cringed. She was doing it again.  
"How was your day Ma?"  
"The usual. Cleaning. Unpacking. Cooking."  
Alfred closed his eyes and waited. _'Come on. Ask me about my day. Ask.'_  
"Do you think Matthew is going to be okay? I'm really worried about him. You know how shy he is. Oh dear. Maybe I should turn back and get him. I could use the extra help."  
Alfred opened his eyes and choose to stare out the window for the rest of the trip. He didn't want his mother to see the single tear that escaped from his left tear duct. It's not like she would have bothered to ask what was wrong with him anyway.

"Alright. I'm sure he's waiting for you in the shed. If you need me I'll be unpacking."  
Alfred shivered, he had always hated that shed.  
"Uh, alright Mom."  
Making a beeline for the small red structure Alfred wondered what awaited him.  
_'Chillax Al...it's just Uncle Sam. He isn't chopping anything up in there. This isn't American Horror Story. There won't be any dead bodies.'_

Without a warning, the sound of a chainsaw began ripping it's way through the abundant yard, the color from Alfred's face draining. He was right! '_The old coot must have finally lost it.'_  
"ALFRED! GET IN 'ERE. I KNOW YA' OUT THERE."  
Heart beating out of his chest, Alfred took the last couple of steps toward the shed.  
The chainsaw coming to a stop. "What r'ya? A sissy? Wet yer' diaper o'somin?"  
Alfred's eyes focused on the inside. Everything was...normal. Tools, paint...and was that a wooden sculpture?  
"Like it sonny? I made it myself," Uncle Sam's smile was thin.  
"Woah. I didn't know you were crafty old man."  
"You pick up a'few tricks, when ya' get ma' age."  
Alfred took a moment to gaze at his Uncle. He was getting a hell of alot older. His beard long and white, eyebrows bushy. Hair with a few hints of blonde. Once bright blue eyes, foggy with age, yet still a sparkle of charm and wit remained. Deep wrinkles settled into his face.  
"What d'ya think?"  
Alfred scrutinized the sculpture. It was quite the piece of work. He would have expected it to be something equivalent to his Uncle's strong character, like a grizzly beating the shit out of another. Instead, it was a woman with long flowing locks, draped in the arms of a man, expressions that of pure love. They were dressed in togas, the detail stunning.  
"It's...just wow..."  
"Suprisin' eh?"  
"Wait, then why were you using the chainsaw?"  
Alfred noticed the sculpture was too small for a tool of that size.  
A sigh, "Well my boy...I was gon' destroy it."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Couldn't keep lookin' at it anymo."  
What was this? Uncle Sam...fragile?  
"Pops...you alright?"  
A hand laying hard on his shoulder, arrogant laughter.  
"Why wouldn't I be son?"  
"Uh-"  
"Why'da get sent home? I'm guessin' that's why ya' here this early."  
"I passed out apparently."  
"You really mus'be your mother's son."

"Hey!"

A chuckle, "A Jones would neva' do somethin' as girly as faint."

"I said I passed out! Totally not the same."

"Totally...that isn't a Jones word boy."

"Shush."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Whatever old man."

"Well if yo' not in danger of fallin' ova' anymo' then you can help me clean up around this shed."

Alfred huffed snatching up a broom from his uncle's hand.

There was a speck of a smile on his uncle's face. "Didn't mean to ruffle yo' feathers."

Alfred's frown was replaced by a small grin.

"Yea yea."

Uncle Sam gave Alfred's head a quick pat, which only made Alfred see how much his uncle had changed. He was always cool in a sense where he was laid back. Scary when he meant business, and a bit crazy when he wanted to be. Who wouldn't be a bit insane after taking part in Vietnam. Alfred remembered the one Christmas party they invited Uncle Sam to and how his mother had hidden with them in her bedroom when he had confused the boys for "the enemy".

It was a terrible night and one of the reasons Uncle Sam became a less frequent guest in their household.

"I'll be right back. Try not to mess up anythin' too bad while I'm gone."

Alfred nodded and continued sweeping. It was nice to be able to see Uncle Sam smile again even if it was rare. Sweep sweep sweep. The amount of sawdust was ridiculous. Alfred grabbed the dustpan and began to sweep the messy irritating particles into it. That's when he noticed the small crumpled up piece of paper under one of the shelves. The closer Alfred got to it the more he could see that it wasn't just paper but a photograph. Once it was in his hand Alfred wondered if he should even look at it. _'Pops must have hated whoever was in this.'_ Curiosity getting the better of him, Alfred un crumpled the small photograph. It was Uncle Sam about his age with a woman who looked to be a bit younger. She was beautiful and had bright hair with equally bright eyes...almost like his own. _'Mom...?'_ Upon further inspection the two were arm and arm, the smiles warm and happy. Uncle Sam looked as though he were having the time of his life. Where was his father?

"Get out."

Alfred whirled around. "Pops I-"

"**GET OUT**," Uncle Sam was practically screaming. Alfred recognizing the danger in his uncle's voice, sprinted out the of the shed. Fear making his course throughout his system. Why had his uncle reacted that way? Had Alfred trigger a memory from his war days? His mind flashing back to the wooden sculpture of the two lovers. Fear immediately replaced by pity.

* * *

_**My Grandfather Anibal was in Vietnam, came back really messed up according to my Dad. The scene with Uncle Sam and Christmas was a reflection of a daily occurrence in his childhood. Respect to the all the veterans and noble souls out there. This concludes Chapter 3 of Promises. To think that this story was almost scraped into the trash bin of the forgotten. Once again, thanks for the positive feedback. I hope you will all continue to enjoy my little fic. Vanya's POV next chapter...or is it really the Vanya we know and love? A backstory to the weirdness going on will also be in Chapter 4. Toodles for now! ;)**_


End file.
